darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Skill Plots
This page covers each skill and the threat level of the areas you use to train said skill. If a location been has changed from RS3, it will be noted in the list. Agility Low Threat * Burthorpe Agility Course (level 1) * Flash Powder Factory (level 75) Medium Threat * Gnome Stronghold Agility Course (level 1) * Gnome Ball (level 1) * Agility Pyramid (level 30) * Barbarian Outpost (level 35) * Advanced Gnome Stronghold Course (level 85) * Advanced Barbarian Outpost (level 95) High Threat * Brimhaven Agility Arena (level 20/40) * Penguin Agility Course (level 30) * Ape Atoll Agility Course (level 48) * Wilderness Agility Course (level 52) * Werewolf Agility Course (level 60) * Bandos Agility Course (level 60) * Hefin Agility Course (level 77/82/87/92/97) * Dorgesh-Kaan Agility Course (level 80) Divination Low Threat * Level 1 - West of Lumbridge Swamp * Level 10 - North of Falador * Level 20 - West of the Digsite * Level 80 - East of the Mage Training Arena Medium Threat * Level 30 - South-east of Seers' Village * Level 40 - South-east of Rellekka * Level 50 - North-east of Shilo Village * Level 60 - North of Mobilising Armies * Level 90 - South of Sophanem High Threat * Level 70 - East of the Slayer Tower * Level 85 - Dragontooth Island * Level 95 - South-west of Castle Wars Farming Low Threat Allotment * Cabbage Patch (North of Port Sarim) Tree * Lumbridge * Falador Park * Taverley * Varrock Fruit Tree * None Medium Threat Allotment * Catherby * Ardougne - North-west of Ardougne Tree * Tree Gnome Stronghold Fruit Tree * Catherby * Brimhaven * Tree Gnome Stronghold * Tree Gnome Village High Threat Allotment * Prifiddinas Tree * Prifiddinas Fruit Tree * Prifiddinas * Lletya * Herblore Habitat Fishing Low Threat * Crayfish: Lumbridge, Taverley * Shrimp: Draynor Village * Trout: Barbarian Village, Lumbridge * Salmon: Barbarian Village, Lumbridge Medium Threat * Trout: Shilo Village, Seers' Village * Salmon: Shilo Village, Seers' Village * Tuna: Musa Point, Mobilising Armies, Fishing Guild * Lobster: Musa Point, Jatizso, Mobilising Armies, Fishing Guild * Swordfish: Musa Point, Jatizso, Mobilising Armies, Fishing Guild * Monkfish: South-west of Piscatoris * Shark: Fishing Guild High Threat * Tuna: North-east Wilderness, near to the RDI warbands camp * Lobster: North-east Wilderness, near to the RDI warbands camp * Swordfish: North-east Wilderness, near to the RDI warbands camp * Shark: Ape Atoll, North-east Wilderness, near to the RDI warbands camp * Cavefish: Haunted Mine in southern Morytania * Rocktail: Haunted Mine in southern Morytania Runecrafting Low Threat * Air Altar * Mind Altar * Water Altar * Earth Altar * Fire Altar * Body Altar Medium Threat * Cosmic Altar * Nature Altar High Threat * Chaos Altar * Astral Altar * Law Altar * Death Altar * Blood Altar * The Runespan * Ourania Altar * Abyss Woodcutting Normal and Oak trees can be found in their usual places. Low Threat * Willow Tree: Draynor Village (5) * Maple Tree: Mage Training Arena (2) Medium Threat * Willow Tree: South of Ardougne (1) * Maple Tree: Seers' Village (6), Legend's Guild (6), Eagle's Peak (2), south of Piscatoris (8) * Mahogany Tree: Tai Bwo Wannai (4) * Yew Tree: Otto's Grotto (1), Neitiznot (2) * Crystal Tree: West of Brimhaven, near the Lighthouse High Threat * Mahogany Tree: Ape Atoll * Ivy: Canifis, West of the Bandit Camp in the Wilderness * Magic: Near the entrance to the Daemonheim island (5), East of Red Dragon Isle (3) * Elder Tree: North-east of Canifis, East of Red Dragon Isle * Crystal Tree: West of the Observatory * yew tree: zanaris Needs the trees found in: * Prifddinas * Isafdar * Kharazi Jungle * Mos Le'Harmless Credit to Aorox for the original guide on the Runescape forums. Category:Guides